


the most powerful magic of all

by Miralana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, extremely obvious once upon a time reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one way to make Bucky remember and Steve is up to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most powerful magic of all

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the dear m, who offered to beta read this bc she needed to be distracted from shitty friends. :D

Steve Rogers had had a few really stupid ideas over the years. Most of them had been outright suicidal, which was something that probably wouldn’t stop soon if he looked at his life choices. Most of ideas had also worked which was another thing that no one ever expected. Steve least of all.

So maybe it was his track record of surviving stupid suicidal ideas which turned out to be successful that made him consider this one.

It wasn’t like he had anything to lose.

He was going to try talking to Bucky to make him remember anyway.

So yes, _maybe_ he was getting desperate.

And maybe it was a lot more stupid than usual. Probably pretty much insane.

But he had to try it.

“Steve, what the fuck are you doing there?”

He ignored Sam who had been shouting at him over the com for the better part of the last five minutes and took another breath which wasn’t as easy as he wanted it to be, because some Hydra goon had managed to shoot him. He didn’t think his lung was fractured, but breathing hurt. A lot.

The shooter was dead, beheaded by Bucky in a swift move with nothing more than his metal hand as soon as he had fired.

The fact that Bucky seemed to try to protect him only made Steve hope more about the success of this one.

“Buck.” He said and Bucky looked up from his metal hand, which was coated in blood. He was shaking his head in short intervals, as if trying to lose a thought.

Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky had been at this Hydra facility or if he had followed them – the fact that he was wearing a pair of jeans that looked too tight and a hoodie that Steve believed was actually his made it likely that it was the later – but somehow Bucky looked a lot more and a lot less sane than before.

Maybe it was the hair, which was bound back into a bun and maybe it were the eyes, which flicked from him to the knife in his hand.

“Buck, it’s me. Steve.” He continued and Bucky started shaking his head a bit harder.

Steve knew that what he was doing was insane – _yes, thank you, Sam, I’ve heard you the first time_ – but he just had to try.

“I’m gonna touch you, okay?” He asked and put a hand on Bucky’s metal shoulder. It didn’t even took Bucky a second to bury the knife in Steve’s right shoulder – as if he wanted to reciprocate the touch in some kind of fucked up way – and Steve gasped.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.”

But Bucky didn’t listen to him, he tried to step back, but Steve didn’t let go of his shoulder and made every step with him. He managed to get his other hand on the place between Bucky’s other shoulder and neck and he could feel the knife turning in this shoulder.

For a moment everything turned white before his eyes, but he willed it down and tried to concentrate on Bucky. On his face, with the wild eyes, the mouth which was drawn into a grim line and the shadow on his cheeks where stubble was growing.

“I’m sorry about this. I would never do this, if I didn’t think it’d work.”

Bucky managed to focus his eyes for a moment on Steve’s face and he gave him a smile. Bucky raised his eyebrows, recognition turning up in his eyes.

“I know you, how do I know you?” He mumbled and Steve nodded. But then the look was gone and Bucky was back to trying to get free from Steve’s hold.

“I know that you have problems remembering me. But… I can make you.”

All or nothing.

Steve leaned forward, both of his hands wandering to Bucky’s neck and kissed him.

For a moment nothing happened and all of Steve’s hopes shattered into pieces, but then he felt warmth going through him, like a wave of pure light and he could hear Sam shout in his com, but Bucky stopped struggling and Steve leaned back, only to look directly into Bucky’s bright blue eyes, staring at him with so much emotion. (so many emotions?)

“You did not.” Bucky said, when he had pulled the knife out of Steve shoulder with a more or less embarrassed look and Steve felt like the grin, that he couldn’t hold back, would split his face in half.

“Oh I did. I phoned an Asgardian in London who reassured me that it would wo-“ Steve was cut off by Bucky, who threw both of his arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

 

“What the fuck, dude? You’re telling me you actually believed Thor’s talk about “True love” and “most powerful magic of all, strong enough to break any curse” and it actually worked?”

“Steve?”

“Seriously, could you please try to make out somewhere where I can’t see you?”

“And maybe somewhere without any decapitated Hydra Agents around you?”

“Man, you got some weird Disney thing going on. I can’t wait to tell this Natasha.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i have a [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com/). come hang out with me if you want to :D


End file.
